1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling devices and, more particularly, to a cooling device having a cooling module to cool electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, electronic components are arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB) in a back-to-back manner to save space. When electronic components on one side of the PCB are damaged and need repairing, the electronic components on the opposite side may be damaged during the repair process. For example, when soldered connections of an electronic component are heated to remove the component, electronic components on the corresponding location on the opposite side of the PCB may be damaged by the heat and or disengage from the PCB.
It is desirable to provide a cooling device that includes a cooling module to cool the electronic components to solve the problems mentioned above.